As Blind As You Are
by Mahanny
Summary: Caroline's birthday. Stefan gets jealous and he finally confess his feelings.


STEROLINE.

Stefan took a sip of the glass of bourbon that Damon had handed him five minutes ago. As he noticed the taste of alcohol sliding through his tongue, he looked at Caroline with an icy stare, who was talking and laughing with a guy of college.  
>Elena had organised a surprise party to Caroline as it was her birthday. Three months had passed since the death of Liz and Caroline was starting to be herself again after a long time. Stefan had stayed with them all the time, helping to care for Liz until the end. Caroline and he had recovered their friendship during those months, although it was undeniable that sometimes there were awkward moments between the two.<br>However, in Stefan's opinion, it seemed that Caroline had forgotten her feelings for him little by little whereas he had realized that he felt something for her and he had fallen in love with her more and more like an idiot.

Now he thought that he had lost his chance and that though was killing and consuming him slowly every day. Watching her smile and her hair movement or noticing her presence were driving him crazy. Besides, he had to put up with all those guys who approached her in order to be "more than friends".

"Who's that?" Stefan asked Elena, pointing to the guy to whom Caroline was talking.  
>"Michael, fourth year" Elena answered. Then she looked at Stefan, who clenched his jaw. His gaze darkened. Elena smiled. "Don't be jealous, Stefan. You know what Caroline feels for you."<p>

Stefan winced. Actually he did not know. The only and last time that Caroline had told him about her feelings was the night in the hospital months ago. Stefan turned his gaze to Caroline and saw how Michael was leaning to kiss her. He finally did it, he kissed her. Elena looked at Stefan out of the corner of her eye, fearing the worst and seeing how the boy clenched his fists.

"Stefan…" Elena was going to warn him.  
>"He's kissing her" Stefan said through his clenched teeth.<br>"I know, but…"

Stefan did not wait for her to finish. He mingled among the people while Caroline was pulling the boy away gently. Stefan reached them and grabbed Michael's collar to keep him away from Caroline. She frowned when she saw what Stefan was doing and looked at him gaped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Michael asked to Stefan, fixing his collar. Stefan watched him breathlessly. The guests were staying silent and watching them.  
>"What are you doing, Stefan?" Caroline asked. Stefan turned around to face her.<br>"He was kissing you" Stefan replied, as if the answer was obvious.  
>"So what?"<br>"Well… You… I…"

Stefan shut his mouth, not knowing what to say. Michael left, angry. Caroline shook her head and turned to leave but Stefan took her arm in time.

"Is that weird that I like you?" he asked. Everyone murmured. Some girl sighed. Caroline looked at Stefan, surprised. When their eyes met, she was able to see a glimpse of desperation in his eyes. His fingers were closed tightly around her wrist to prevent her from leaving. Caroline bit her lip, thinking. It had been months and now Stefan was confessing his feelings and the truth at that time. She looked away and crossed her arms, pushing away Stefan's hand. Actually, she knew how difficult would have been for Stefan to express what he felt aloud and in front of everyone, but she was enjoying the situation.

"And you show it like this? Violently and nearly beating a guy?" Caroline asked him. "You look like Damon. No offense" addressing Damon. The boy waved his hand dismissively. He was too busy watching the scene.  
>"I… well… and what did you want me to do? He was kissing you" he repeated. Caroline shook her head again and turned to leave again, but Stefan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.<br>"Let me go, Stefan!" Caroline cried, hitting his back with her fists. Stefan ignored her and carried her to an empty room. He dropped her on the bed and closed the door quickly. The guests started to talk and dance and the music sounded again. Caroline clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, sitting on the bed. Stefan sat beside her and sighed.

"I'd never seen you like this" Caroline said, looking at a window.  
>"Me neither" he said, shaking his head.<br>"We're friends. You could have told me."  
>"For what? So that you could answer me that you no longer felt anything?" Stefan asked, rolling his eyes. Caroline looked at him, trying not to laugh, but she could not help but smile. "Wow, great. Thanks."<br>"I haven't met a person who is as blind as you are, Stefan" Caroline said. Stefan looked into her eyes. "I pushed Michael away when he kissed me. I have no interest in him or any other guy."

Stefan nodded and pursed his lips, realizing that it was normal that Caroline did not feel like starting any relationship after everything that had happened. Still, he could not help feeling a little frustrated. Caroline smiled and took his chin to meet his eyes. Stefan frowned and her smile widened. He seemed like a child whose favourite toy has been taken away from him.

"Except you" she said to him, finally. The wrinkle in Stefan's forehead disappeared and his features relaxed, understanding what Caroline meant. "You're such an idiot. Next time tell me what you feel before I hav…"

But Caroline was not able to finish. Stefan had taken her face and pressed his lips against hers. He moved his tongue against her lower lip and Caroline gave him way parting her lips. Stefan smiled as he kissed her and Caroline smiled too as she put her arms around his neck. They both dropped onto the bed.  
>Stefan Salvatore might be the most helpless man in the world in terms of women's feelings, but he certainly knew how to kiss.<p> 


End file.
